


The feeling I thought was set in stone

by Lettmar



Series: Legacies song based fics [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Dean Lewis song, F/F, Gay, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Simple and short, legacies 1x14, penelope needs to come back, posie - Freeform, this ship hurts my feelings, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettmar/pseuds/Lettmar
Summary: "Don't leave" she says so softly that Penelope almost changes her mindor Penelope's thoughts when she leaves
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Legacies song based fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The feeling I thought was set in stone

**Author's Note:**

> I will never forgive them for wasting such a great character as penelope  
> song: waves - dean lewis  
> I'm sorry in advance for any grammar errors  
> enjoy ;)

"Don't leave" she says so softly that Penelope almost changes her mind 

They were in the hall only illuminated by the fireplace, it was late and Josie was still wearing her dress, and Penelope thinks bitterly that if it is the last time she gets to see her ex it's a great outfit for the occasion 

She kind of hates her for making her fall in love with her, but mostly she hates herself - something she wouldn't admit to anyone - for not being able to really help her 

For weeks she waited for a reason to stay, any reason at all, but now it was a little too late. She tried to hold on, she tried so fucking much, but the feeling finally slipped 

Her heart aches like it always does, she feels her eyes watering and desperately wants to stay; wants to hold on to Josie and never let her go, never let anything bad happen to her, she wants to protect her and guarantee her that nothing will ever hurt her, no zombie moms, or monsters or some stupid curse. Penelope knows that it will be a mutual destruction, she will die the moment her ex's heart stops beating

So she can't stay

She can't protect her, apparently she can't do anything to help her, she tried her best and maybe even that wasn't enough

That shatters her heart, leaves her breathless and without a escape. Scared. She was so fucking scared for her that she has to leave

And if makes her a coward, then fine, she'll be one

"My heart can't take it"

And it is so true, for months she's been enduring it, trying desperately to find a way to fix this rightly, it almost makes her regret falling so hopelessly on love with the siphoner 

Except it doesn't, because been with Josie was literally like seeing the light after too long in the dark. When they were together she felt warm in her always too cold to touch hands, and in her heart: melting and destroying all the walls she so carefully putted there. She loved her, wanted her, but couldn't hold on anymore, not by herself 

These past few days she has been feeling this constant pain, like the come and go of waves crushing her, she's okay for a second and the next she is feeling like her heart will explode

Being constantly hit by a wave and another and another until she is drowning by all that she knows 

"One day you'll understand why I did everything I did"

Penelope wants to go to her and say everything, say that she is sorry, explain everything, confess more and more of a love that seems to have no end 

But there is just an amount of emotion she can handle before having a full breakdown, and right now she needs to stand her ground, for her and for Josie 

She feels the wave of hurt, and sadness, and anger at the world for being so cruel with her, with them, because all she wanted was to just love this girl for as longe as they lived.

And that's how everything ended, without much logic and without a proper resolution, just feels like something is missing like it always did on their relationship

She kisses Josie one last time and it fells like sadness and everything they could have been 

And the hug after just remembers her of what she is so desperately trying to let go, of how her body fits perfectly onto the other girl's, how her laugh was the first thing she used to hear in the morning and how left aside she felt sometimes when they where dating, how she felt her heart breaking through all these months 

Penelope wanted to be taken back, taken back to when everything was still left to find and there were no curses or tears stains and broken hearts

But she can't 

So she just watches as their both hearts fade into the mess, into the waves and the flood it was creating 

"I love you with all my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart"

She leaves

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? love it? hate it?
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
